Eternal Life
by kellyAshley19
Summary: Noelle Baker was turned purely on a whim, when she is found by the Cullen's and taken to Denali to gain control of her new powers, but with the Volturi will she be strong enough to deny her demands or will she fall to their whim its a JasperOC
1. Chapter 1

Winter, 2009

"Scotty I need those fries for table six their getting antsy"

Noelle Baker yelled to the cook as she hurried around the diner delivering what food she could, the other waitress that was suppose to be on tonight, had called in 'sick' so she was required to take over all the tables until her replacement could come in.

God help the manager if he could get off his fat ass and serve a few customers rather than sitting on his fat ass tell her what she was doing wrong.

"Their coming Noelly, two more minutes"

Scotty yelled back in his usual calm and cheerful tone, she hated that he could be so calm during the diner rush. Scotty was just one on those guys who you couldn't get flustered. He was bound to be eternally cheerful and calm until the day he died.

"Gotcha Scotty"

She yelled back, before running off with a new set of menus for the new customers who just walked in the door.

"Boss, I'm taking a bathroom break"

She yelled half an hour later, she could feel her dark blonde hair had come out of its messy bun, it probably looked like a mess. Her make up had most likely smudged from the heat of the kitchen as well.

"Two minutes Noelle, I'm timing you, a minute over and you will be docked fifteen from you paycheque".

Had she mentioned how much she hated her boss, it was no empty threat. He would dock her pay by fifteen if she was anything longer than two minutes.

Upon first glance she discovered her make up smudged and her hair a mess. After a quick retouch with some eyeliner and after tying her hair up in a somewhat stronger messy bun she ran out of the bathroom with ten seconds to spare.

The look on the manager's face was priceless. He was always so disappointed when he couldn't dock someone's pay just to earn himself a tiny profit.

Luckily ten minutes later, Sandy the second waitress turned up for the closing shift. She liked Sandy a lot, Sandy was kind of like they awesome aunt who let you try your first smoke and takes you for driving lessons when your parents refuse to let you near their precious car.

"Hey sweetie, what kind of a mood is he in today"

Sandy asked sparing a glance over to the manager who as attractive as he was, was sitting at his desk, his body fat was drooping over the office chair as he munched greedily on a jelly filled donut, just to set the image off, when he took a bite of his donut the jelly squirted out of the other end and squirted onto his top.

"Shitty, money hungry, lazy, I could go on"

Noelle scoffed as she went about cleaning the counter of the million different stains that it had received over the past few hours.

"Okay, Okay I get it, stay away from cranky"

Sandy laughed as she moved to the back room ignoring the manager who tapped his watch motioning that she was exactly two minutes and twelve seconds late for work.

He needed a life.

Well not that she could talk, she hadn't had a boyfriend since the middle of last year, when her charming boyfriend of the time had decided to dump her and then go on a mission to woo her best friend, when that failed, his exact words.

"I'm willing to take you back baby"

Yeah he ended with a nice face full of mashed potatoes via the cafeteria line, she never had the best luck, because throwing that plate and caused a food fight in the cafeteria ending up in a two suspension and two weeks detention after that.

She had found it hilarious, her parents not so much, after her two day suspension and two weeks detention she then received a month grounding. Although they were more angry about the suspension than the actual crime.

Parents were weird sometimes.

After about two hours the mad rush of families cleared out leaving room for the drunks who stumbled across the road from Charlie's bar who were looking for greasy food to fill their stomachs. There's nothing better than a nice plate of greasy French fries after a night drinking on the town.

"Ill have a plate of fries and a cheeseburger thanks love"

One man slurred as he squinted and looked at her breasts with a goofy confident smile that only being utterly drunk could cause.

"Sure Sir anything else"

She asked through gritted teeth, she hated serving the drunk ones more than anything, she was to nice to tell them where to go like Sandy could so they usually ended up grabbing her ass or propositioning her over the diner table.

Hey it was the most attention any guy had shown her in a year, if it wasn't for the drunken customers she served, she might just get lonely.

She was just waiting for the cheesy pick up line. they all had a cheesy pick up line.

"Hey baby why don't after I finish eating, you and I head out to my car for a little action"

And, there it was although not so much cheesy, more sleazy, this guy looked old enough to be her father and he stunk of beer, urine and vomit.

"I'm going to need cash up front for those fries"

She said with her usual tiredness, its not like she was a damn saint when it came to drinking, she was always one of the first to grab a bottle or suggest a party, but she had always been able to hold her liquor. Her shots were usually followed by shots of water, she only been fall over, vomiting drunk once and that was on her Aunts vineyard in Italy when she, her cousin Camille and the next door neighbours son Richard, had stolen a bottle of wine each because in their infant wisdom of 14 and 15 years respectively they thought one bottle between three wouldn't be enough.

She quickly learnt that when she was that drunk her standards were pretty low, but than again her sober standards were much higher. Richard had always had a bit of a crush on the French/American and took his chance.

She supposed it was a bit slutty, a one night stand at 14, it was even worse that she didn't remember it. But Richard seemed pretty damn pleased with himself.

She spent the next two days inside trying to avoid the awkwardness that surrounded them.

She had never been so thankful to see the inside of a long haul flight before.

Her best guy friend covered his ears and ran off singing at the top of his lungs.

Her new friend Ruby patted on the back and gave her a sympatric glance.

She was pulled out of her musing when the drunk threw over a few damp scrunched up notes that made her want to gag, she hoped the wet was beer and hurried over to the till ignoring him calling out to her as she left.

"Think about it, I have a wide back seat"

"You sure can pull them huh Noelly"

Scotty laughed from the kitchen.

"Do I have a sign or something on my face that says, please use every type of dumbass pick up line you have ever heard on me or something"

"No sweetie, not on you face that would require someone to actually be looking at your face, ya maybe wanna aim lower"

Sandy answered from the other side of the counter with a smirk, her boobs weren't that big they were a normal size it was just the stupid push up bra she was wearing today, all her others were in the wash.

"OOOHHH Waitress"

The drunk sang out from the booth, making her want to slam her head against the counter.

"Don't worry Noelly I'll get creative with his fries"

Scotty added with an evil smile.

"You rang"

She asked as she made her way over to the booth with a sigh, he seemed drunker that he was before if that were at all possible.

"Ello love, couldn't resist me aye"

He smirked. She threw up a little in her mouth.

"What can I get you sir?"

She asked in a board tone.

"Where are my fries, I ordered them ages ago"

He slurred and swayed slightly in the booth.

"Your ordered them two minutes ago, and their coming"

She said before she walked away, trying her hardest to stop herself from turning around and slapping him, at least he was only staring at her ass and not grabbing.

She went into the kitchen along with Sandy to see just how creative Scotty was getting.

"What ya got so far Scotty"

Sandy asked as she watched the fries bubble in the deep fryer.

"Well ladies I generously coated the outer layings of these divine pre packaged French fries in a tangy but extremely hot, hot sauce as I am sure you ladies know that this particular brand of hot sauce is extremely hot and with my vast knowledge of magic, I have commanded this bottle to be extra hot."

Scotty began with the laugh of a mad scientist

"I then added some spices I picked up in Mexico, which I am sure are illegal in America, but we wont go there, follow by a slice of ham which I polished off by you know"

Scotty said indicating to his crotch drawing disgusted but amused glances from both girls.

"I then coated the cheese with the all American all nourishing indigent of spit"

He said clapping his hands together reading himself up for the final indigent, he waited for a moment savouring in the suspense as they waited.

"I finished off his wonderful mysterious cheeseburger with a light sprinkling of... no I cant tell you"

Scotty laughed scratching his blonde hair.

"Scotty please tell me you didn't, cut your hair off, you know"

Sandy asked pointing to his crotch.

To their relief he looked a little disgusted.

"No, god no I sprinkled dandruff from my hair, that's just taking to far"

Once the mystery burger was complete and the fries were done she practically skipped over to the drunk who looked like he was napping and placed the food in front of his face.

"Enjoy sir"

She said with a wide grin and she practically ran back to the counter so she could watch him eat the mystery burger.

All three of them watched in horror as he munched on the burger seemingly enjoying its taste, it was gone in minutes. he took a bit longer on the fries, sometimes opening his mouth to wave his tongue with air that people usually did when their food was to hot.

All and all it took about twenty minutes for him to finish leaving three very amused very board employees to watch him finish.

"How was it sir?"

She asked with a amused smile as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"It was good. I especially enjoyed the tangy taste of the burger, what was that by the way"

He asked slightly sober than he was when he stumbled in.

She made a small noise in the back of her throat as she tried to stop herself from laughing.

"Sorry, Sir its a secret recipe"

"Well, I should be off before the wife gets angry, cheers"

He said seemingly forgetting his attempts to pick her up only minutes ago before he stumbled out the doors and into the night leaving her to fall to the ground in laughter.

Once she had calmed herself, she quickly grabbed the plates and quickly made her way to the kitchen once all the dishes were up, she could go home.

Little did she know of the dangers that lurked outside.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a quiet night at the Cullen household, which was an usual occurrence ever since the break up of Alice and Jasper no one quite seemed to know what to say around them. Although they had remained friends it was still awkward around each other. After sixty years of marriage they just fell out of love with each other.

Everybody felt it, Jasper maybe more than most, but they felt they couldn't show affection to their loved ones around the two broken lovers.

Alice was sitting in a chair nearest the window, the chair seemed to swallow her tiny form and make her more fragile than she seemed to have. She was thinking about her future. Not that she had told anybody (but she was sure Edward knew, he a sneaky habit of probing intentionally and he had been throwing her disapproving looks the last couple of days, if Edward knew, Bella knew but neither of them had said anything) she was planning on leaving the family. A couple of weeks ago she had a vision of another man, a vampire who was in his late teens, she guessed around 19 maybe. She had a vision she would meet him at a bar in London. She had already planned her trip and booked her first class ticket she was flying out tomorrow night. Alice looked around the room and tried to take it all in.

Edward and Bella were up in their room playing with Nessie who now looked around ten years old, Rosalie and Emmett were trying and failing to hold back their PDA, Jasper was in the library and Esme was sitting on the couch watching TV as she waited for Carlisle to finish work at the hospital.

Its not that she wasn't grateful, she loved these people and had been through so much with them, it was just that she had always been Alice Whitlock with them, she arrived with Jasper, Married Jasper, Loved Jasper. She wanted to be Mary Alice Brandon for a change. And she couldn't do that with them looking over her shoulder every five minutes.

She knew if she told them this, they would change. Try and be more accepting of her new nature, but honestly she didn't want them to change. She loved them the way there were. As selfish as it sounded. She was looking forward to her trip overseas and she didn't want them to talk her out of it.

Suddenly she went stiff as she received a vision.

_A girl walked out into the cold winter night her coat was wrapped tightly around her as she hurried over to her car, throwing her bag into the back seat she jumped in the front and tried to turn the ignition._

_The car gave a splutter of life before it died, cursing she tried once again only to have to car splutter once again, the girl in frustration hit her hand on the steering wheel. _

"_Damn piece of junk" _

_She muttered before she jumped out ran over to another man who was leaving the diner. _

"_Hey Scotty can you give me a jump" _

_She yelled to the blonde spiky haired man who was walking to his car. _

_He gave her goofy smile. _

"_Sure Noelly wait inside and I'll bring my car around" _

_He said before stomping across the snow to get to his car on the other side of the road, as the girl made her way to the diner, only to find it locked. Once again in frustration she hit her hand on the old building only to cut her finger on a stray bit of wood that was poking out from the door. _

"_That's just perfect" _

_She muttered before she began to wipe the blood onto her work pants. _

"_Don't do that, its such a waste" _

_A musical voice from behind said. _

_The girl turned around quickly and was faced with a vampire with pitch black hair and blood red eyes, the girl seemed scared but spoke with annoyance _

"_Look lady, Im not in the mood for crazy" _

_She said with a roll of her eyes. _

"_I'm in the mood for you though, you smell wonderful like, lilies delicate yet beautiful." _

_The woman spoke with malice as she walked closer to the girl who was backing away faster. _

"_Okay lady, that's actually kind of creepy" _

_The girl said and gave a huff as she backed herself into the wall of the diner. _

_Before she could speak the vampire had her by the throat, sniffing her neck and moaning in delight. _

_The vampire bit down quickly not even giving the girl time to scream as she began to suck the life out of her. In moments the girl was dropped to the ground lifeless and drained of blood. _

When Alice came around she found she was surrounded by her family. After so many years of visions they still looked on in concern whenever she came out of one. It was slightly annoying and it was one of the many reasons she was planning on leaving the house. But having no time for her own problems Alice looked over to her family and spoke.

"It wasn't suppose to happen, the vampire was just suppose to pass through town but the girl cut her finger and she changed her course"

She said simply

"When"

Edward asked.

"Now, maybe two minutes if were lucky"

Alice yelled, with that Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper all ran into the night to try and stop an attack from occurring, Esme, Bella and Nessie stayed behind getting the house ready for when they returned.

**I know this chapter is really short but I needed this so I could lead the Cullen's into rescuing Noelle from the diner and tie in with the rest of her story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight or Hannibal or have anything against annoying lazy managers who sit on their ass all day and get annoyed when you need the void key and they have to get off their ass and give it to you. GGGGRRRR, okay maybe just a slight grudge if anyone's interested I envisioned my manager in the story to look like Craig from Malcolm in the Middle. **

One thing she loved to do when she finished up the nights dishes was play the music as loud as she possibly could, mostly it was old school 60s, like the Beatles or maybe some Motown when Scotty wasn't here. But tonight it seemed sort of ominous, like something bad was going to happen. It was so Alanis Morisette music. But instead of worsening her fears she turned to something more up beat and turned on some old school Beach Boys.

She began bobbing her head to the music as she quickly stacked the dishes into the industrial dishwasher. That dishwasher was amazing it washed, polished and dried your dished in one minute and 18 seconds. She waited for a few moments before touching them, the dishwasher may be awesome but it left the dishes extremely hot, as she had learnt when she first began working here.

She practically threw the dished in their rightful places before she threw her apron on the rack and turning off the radio. She was thankful that Sandy had done the tables before she spirited out the door followed moments by the manager who waddled himself out of his seat and out the door, she was surprised he would walk that fast actually.

"Scotty I'm off, you on tomorrow"

She asked, dreading tomorrow, it was her 9 ½ hour shift, filled with bitching teenaged girls and annoyed children who wanted ice cream in the middle of winter... freaks but hey working nights on a Saturday is a hell of a lot worse than working late nights Friday.

"Yep, yep only a couple of hours though, Marks on the rest"

She froze mid turn, Mark, Mark as in throw potato in his face and getting suspended because of it Mark, is bad enough she had to put up with his arrogance at school, he had to go and get a job and the same place as her as well.

"I know sweetie I tried to get someone else, but no one else would cover my shift for me and I was desperate"

Scotty said pointing his head around the corner and giving her an extremely cute pout, it made her want to squeeze him to death, Damnit he knew her weakness.

"Its alright, I have a couple of hours to come up with some kind of believable sickness that strikes out of the blue and lasts until Marks isn't on again"

She said with a smile before she pulled her yellow coat over he work pants and shirt before giving Scotty an amused smirk, saluted him.

"Cya later Scotland"

She opened the door and nearly froze on the spot. It must be about to snow, the wind was ice cold. She heard Scotty make a strangled noise in the back of his throat at use of his full name before she made a mad dash for her car.

Ah her car, reliable old and looked like it was stuck together with sticky tape, if she ever did a pimp my ride application. Old Susan here would surely be pimped.

She jumped into her old car and threw her bag into the back seat absently. She rubbed her hands together cursing herself for forgetting her gloves. She was just glad the heat in her car was one of the things that still worked.

She turned the ignition of her car and frowned at the spluttering noise it made.

That noise was never good.

Hoping it was just a fluke, she tried again getting the same response. She threw her hands up in the air before smacking the steering wheel in frustration.

"Work damn you Susan"

She yelled at the stupid, UNreliable car before making the decision to sell her for parts so she could buy herself a new, better car.

Before she could threaten her car with this however she saw Scotty out of the corner of her eyes. He was traipsing through the long grass trying to make it to his car, because he had arrived before six, he had to park his car in the street. Company policy.

In moments she was out in the freezing cold chasing after the blonde haired cook, hoping the hell he wasn't annoyed at her.

"Hey Scotty, can you give me a jump"

She yelled as he turned around and gave her a goofy amused smile. She did a little dance in her head.

"Sure Noelly wait inside and I will bring my car around"

He said before he stomped through the grass, somebody really need to mow it, but she supposed because it wasn't seen no one really minded trying to mission their way through it.

She thought about going to wait inside her car, but decided against it, she was sort of mad at Susan and it would be just as cold inside her car than it would be out side. Besides the building was so much closer.

She marched over to the diner entrance. It had this sort of cover that seemed to be warm no matter what the weather was like. The front door was hardly ever locked. She nearly screamed in annoyance when she found this particular night someone had locked it. She vaguely remembering the fat manager waddle out of the door around half an hour ago.

"Stupid lazy manager"

She yelled and hit the door in annoyance, but with her excellent hand eye coordination skills she missed the middle of the door that she was aiming for and ended up scraping her hand on the side, drawing blood. Which she blamed completely on the lazy manager and his stupid ability to lock all the doors in the diner, suddenly she didn't feel so guilty about calling in sick anymore.

She went to wipe the now bloody finger on her work pants when she heard someone behind her. She nearly jumped out of her skin when the lady spoke.

"Don't do that, its such a waste"

Confused and a little scared, she willed Scotty to hurry up with the car. She weighed up if she should talk to the crazy lady behind her. She was creepily silent.

What could it hurt?

She turned around and nearly screamed at the sight of the woman, she was beautiful there was no denying that, her pitch black hair hung around her waist. Her features hinted at Mexican decent, but her extremely pale skin said otherwise. She had blood red eyes that freaked me out. She was extremely tall around 6 foot maybe taller most of which was leg. Which she could see a lot of. It was winter and this crazy lady was wearing a pair of short shorts and a singlet top. While she was freezing her ass off in a jacket and at least six layers of thermal wear.

Yep she was crazy alright.

"Look lady I'm not in the mood for crazy tonight"

She said, not really wanting to turn her back on the crazy woman, just in case she did something rash, but really the only way to stop talking to somebody was to turn your back on them.

Before she could make up her mind the crazy lady spoke again.

"Oh, but I'm in the mood for you, you smell wonderful... like Lilly's so fragile yet so beautiful"

Okay so now I can add crazy woman to my list, under arrogant teenaged fry cooks who cant take no for an answer and drunken married men. Awesome.

"Okay lady that's kind of creepy"

'You freak' I added mentally in my head, not wanting to annoy the crazy lady in anyway.

This folks it when it got weird, she started walking towards me like I was some kind of meal to her, she actually licked her lips and I hope to god she didn't escape from the mental intuition for something like cannibalism, she had seen Hannibal it wasn't pretty.

She wasted no time trying to get away from the maybe cannibal and started backing away herself, hoping to hell that Scotty was on his way. She turned her head to see if he was coming.

BIG mistake let me tell you, it seemed to get the crazy cannibal all excited and with inhuman strength and speed she had me in a chokehold, her hands were so freezing cold, much to cold even for someone wearing so little clothing as she was. She started sniffing my neck and moaning It would have made some kind of impropriate joke about her getting a room with my neck or something around this time. But I was to damn scared it scared to even scream, I'm horrible in situations that require fast action, I tend to freeze up.

The crazy cannibal was sniffing my neck and moaning. You know how I said before how it wouldn't hurt to talk to her... I was wrong, so very wrong.

She bit me, You know when your about to faint and you get extremely nauseas, your head goes all light and you get really dizzy, well that's exactly how it felt at first teamed with the feeling of getting an injection.

But then she heard a noise or something in the distance and she took off, her arms still wrapped around my neck. She was chocking me but that wasn't the worst thing I felt. She had poisoned me, all I could feel was fire it was in my skin, I screamed my ass off then, it hurt like hell. I think the crazy cannibal/vampire freak lady got that she was chocking me and lessened her grip somewhat but still refused to let me go. She attempted to lift me up and keep sucking my blood as she ran, and trust me she ran fast, I could feel the wind on my face as I was screaming. She wasn't ready to let me go. She kept mumbling about how her food was getting cold.

She attempted to suck my blood. I guess would be the correct term, but she wasn't that coordinated enough and stumpled a few times before she eventually gave up.

But what ever it was she was running from had caught up with her. A big while blur jumped on her and sent me flying out of her grasp. I landed on the ground with the thump and a scream. The pain was so intense now I couldn't move with out getting a blast of fire through my body.

I could feel something extremely cold touching my face and wiping away my hair, at first I though she had come back and was going to finished me off. But she had never been this gentle with me to begin with.

"Its okay, my brothers are taking care of her"

The musical voice told me, I reached my eyes open ignoring the pain to look up and find the new girl at my school. I wracked my brain for her name and for a reason to distract myself from the pain.

Ally, nope

Alison, no

If I got through this I promised myself I would listen to Ruby's gossip more.

Alice that was it. Alice Cullen an her family moved from LA like two weeks ago they were all beautiful but completely anti social, Ruby was infatuated with them and was kind of cut to learn they were all taken by each other.

It wasn't working, the distraction. if anything it was making things worse, the fire was spreading. At first it began at her neck where the crazy cannibal had bitten her (hey she was either a cannibal or one of those vampire Goth weird people. And this hurt way to much for plastic teeth, there was no way vampires existed anyway)

The fire had moved down from my neck to my all through out my waist, I could feel it slowly creeping down to my legs, worsening as time went on. I could still feel Alice cooling my body with her hands, it wasn't doing much. But every little bit helped.

I could hear disgusting ripping sounds that made me want to vomit, the sound of someone even a crazy cannibal like the one that bit me, I never want to hear again. She screams seemed to ring in my ears. For a moment I was glad she was in pain and I wished it would get worse for her.

Shortly after her scream stopped. I could smell Gas and panicked for a second that they were going to set me on fire but really how much worse could it be, burning on the inside as well as the out.

The pain was driving me crazy, I did everything to stop myself from screaming, biting my tongue until It bleed, gritting my teeth, I hated showing pain in front of people. But there were times when a random pain would shoot through my body but I couldn't help but scream out.

"NOELLE, NOELLE WHERE ARE YOU"

I could hear Scotty calling for me. apparently we hadn't travelled as far as I had thought.

He sounded worried, Scotty never used my full name it was always Noelly or Noel. Noelle was used firmly when he was furious at me or worried about me. I could imagine his usually carefree face screwed up into worry. He probably found my bag that I dropped when the cannibal bit me.

I want to scream out to him, tell him to run. But Alice clamed her hand over my mouth quickly.

"Don't Noel its not safe"

She whispered in the pixy voice of hers before she called somebody over.

I could hear them talking but not what they were saying only tiny bits and pieces, something about Scotty and someone named Carlisle, and how they needed to do it quickly.

I felt someone pick me up on the ground and while I appreciated the gentle way they did it. it still hurt like yell so I ended screaming into Alice's hand which was still firmly gripped over my mouth so I wouldn't gain Scotty's attention.

They were running again, it was another girl, Alice only had two other sisters, I opened my eyes that I hadn't realised I had closed again and spotted blonde hair flying in the wind. The blonde one, Ruby said the blonde one was the mean one. she had a name like a flower... Rosalie.

Ruby said her glare could turn anyone to ice, that she was gorgeous and she knew it.

She was fast because I could feel myself being bought into a house only moments later. Gasps and frantic movements followed shortly after.

I felt myself being dumped onto a soft bed. It hurt like hell, so not appreciated.

I heard hurried footsteps burst through the door and someone walk over to me. Hurried by calming their was a air of superiority about this person that even in my cannibal poisoned state could feel.

"They said it was to late, the venom had already taken"

Someone told the boss person.

"How long since she was bitten"

He asked while touching her and getting a painful flinch out her.

"Alice had the vision about twenty minutes ago, so I'm guessing at least ten"

Ten minutes, it felt like ten hours. If it didn't hurt so much, I would have moaned in annoyance or pain.

I could hear the boss man frown as he spoke.

"Yes, the venom has already taken"

He began but I began to feel faint and tired, being in pain for ten minutes was a drag on my body and it was shutting down shop. I could feel my eyes getting heavier, which was weird because I though they were still open, I had a major panic attack for a moment thinking the stupid cannibal freak made be blind.

After that subsided I felt myself falling into one of those deep long lasting sleeps that make your feel groggy instead of refreshed when you wake up.

All I have heard when people die is how they though about their families and friends, how their life's would flash before their eyes. But that's all a bunch of bull shit designed to make you feel slight better that in your final moments you would be surrounded with happy memories.

The truth, your mind is in such a state of shock you don't even have time to think of anything of substance, for instance my final thoughts were not of my mother and how it would kill her to find that I had died, nor was it on my father who snuck deserts into my room when mom had grounded me, hell they weren't even on my little sister who at three wouldn't understand death but would wonder why her parents were crying and why wasn't her big sister coming home.

I wish I could say my final thoughts before I passed out that night, not knowing if I would ever wake up again were of my families, but it was just not true.

No, my last conscious thought was that I wished I had died on a sunny day.

**Hoped you enjoyed the chapter, I'm off to get some fish and chips now, YUM. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT NOR ANYTHING ELSE I MEANTION IN THE STORY. **

Ever felt like you had been stabbed through the heart with a burning knife again and again... no, I sure as hell did. It was amazing how much pain I was in at the moment, all the pain I had felt before hand. It was nothing.

What was a pin prick when you had a burning hot knife was being thrusted into you heart at the same time.

I couldn't help but scream in pain, I wasn't sure for how long. But I screamed until my voice ran horse. I had felt people by her side the entire time I was out. It had felt like years.

I had come to recognise the people around the house in my more lucid moments by their voices. The one that visited most was Esme, who had the kindest voice. She said the nicest things and held my hand when I cried or whimpered in pain. I held it in, the pain I mean around Esme, she was much to nice and it upset her when she scream or whimpered.

Carlisle was the boss man, the doctor he came in from time to time to check my progress. He had a kind nature about him. But rarely stayed past the hourly check up, I got the impression he was an extremely busy man. Only when Esme was with her would he sit down for a moment or two to speak to me.

Rosalie came in once on request from her husband Emmett who was a laugh. She sat next to me completely still. Rosalie didn't say anything for a while just sat there staring. She only said two words the entire time.

"I'm sorry"

She said it so quietly and so sadly I though I had mixed her voices with Esme or Bella's for a moment. But Esme and Bella never wore high heels and I distinctly heard the clinking of high heels walking away on the hard wood floors.

Emmett visited a few times. He was properly the funniest person I had ever met. I would have laughed at his jokes if I could have responded. He told me how he heard about my staring the food fight last year and told me about what they would play pranks of Edward and Jasper or How they would piss Edward off because apparently to Emmett pissing Edward off was the most amusing thing you would ever see. If I had one thing to say about Emmett it would be the dude had the mind of an evil genius, his plans were brilliant, brilliant and evil.

Edward and Bella came in a few times and right away Edward told me if she pulled anything with Emmett he would get me back and it would be ten times worse. I would have rolled my eyes told him to bring it on. One thing about me was that if you told me not to do something. It would just make me want to do it more. Bella was sweet. She talked about Nessie, her daughter. She told me I would meet Nessie a little later on. She didn't want Nessie seeing me like I was now. It might scare her.

But Nessie snuck in with help from Uncle Emmett who caused an commotion downstairs while she snuck up. I felt the small hand of a child touch mine. Nessie had an innocent voice and spoke well above her age which Bella had but at 4 but she apparently looked around ten years old. Nessie drew her pictures and told her stories about her friend Jake the wolf. She sounded extremely cute

Jasper was the final visitor whenever he walked into the room my pain would go down right away and I would feel nothing but peace for the few moments he was in the room. He never stayed longer than five minutes. Sometimes he would sit down but mostly he would stand at the door. One time though he actually brushed my hair back before he left the room. I would have giggled like the teenaged girl I was if I were awake.

Even though they all varied in responses and emotions that all said the same thing. They were vampires who didn't feed on humans, to bad no one taught that to the Cannibal freak. And not one of them mention Alice Cullen, I got the impression nobody wanted to talk about her. And I was in no position to dispute it.

Coming out of a pain induced coma was both reliving and scary. In the final moment of my pain just as my heart was stopping and I though I was about to Die. It was just about to most painful thing, I would never wish it on anybody. Not even Mark, and I really, really don't like Mark.

After the initial gut reaching pull your hair out screaming pain was over everything just stopped hurting. I waited hoping it was over. But it had done this before, tricked me into thinking the pain was all gone only to flare in a few moments later twice as painful.

But after 118 seconds the pain still hadn't come back so I took a chance and opened my eyes, which was a first in a while. It was bright and I closed them as quickly as I opened them, it was far to bright.

After a few moments of squinting and getting use to it, I opened my eyes and stared at the white rafters. It was amazing, I could see every detail of the paint job. I could see the bubbles the pain had left, the stroke marks of the paintbrush, hell I could even see the tiny little patch of roof that had been missed. It was smaller than an ant and tucked away in the darkest part of the room, but I saw it anyway.

Birds, I could hear them chirping outside. They were so damn loud, I was never really fond of birds in fact they sort of freaked me out.

After all was explored from the comfort and safety of my bed. I decided to explore a little, test my vampire legs if you would. I walked to the door like I had to far to much to drink and sort of reminded myself of the drunk guy who came into work the night I was attacked by the Cannibal bitch. Vampire or not that would forever be my name for the woman who stole my life and ruined my parents. All because she was hungry. I told myself I would never ruin someone else's life like that for my own selfish reasons. I was bitter and I knew it. This was not the life I had chosen for myself but I would make the best of a bad situation and live with it.

My mother always said, living in regret and what if's wasn't living at all.

She was right, unless I could turn back time I was to be stuck as a vampire for a very long time. I just wish I said something more meaningful to my parents than "don't make diner I'll eat at the diner"

If I knew I was never aloud to see my parents and Chloe ever again I would have hugged them all and told them how much I loved them.

But it was all in the past. I had my memories and I would never let them got they were the most expensive thing I owned.

Climbing down the stairs was weird. It was like I was sneaking out of some frat guys out and hoping to hell his bothers didn't spot me (never happen to me, but Ruby told me of her cat burglar like grace when she snuck out of the Frat house early on morning) the house seemed so empty and so clean. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I came to a cross roads. Either I could do something stupid and run for the door which was directly in from of me. Or I could follow the sounds of humming into the kitchen and see what Esme was up to. I chose the later, Bloodlust had been explained to me during my lucid moments apparently it was crazy when you were a new born. Yeah, I know I'm a freaking walking vampire book of knowledge.

I strolled into the kitchen with the grace of a cat which I had to admit was pretty cool. The sight that meet me was even better. Esme was cleaning underneath the conch but instead of moving it like a normal person. She held it up with one hand while she vacuumed underneath the spot it had once sat. She seriously looked like superman.

"That is so cool"

I saw in awe. Apparently Esme frightens easily let me tell you that because she jumped when she saw me and sent the couch flying across the room. It made an astounding crash as it landed on the TV. I got the impression Emmett would be gutted.

I freaked out, panicked if you would.

Like I have said, I tend to overreact in situations that make me nervous or scared, this was probably the most ideal situation to freak out in. So I did. I over react in situations, I think I have mentioned that before.

It took Esme around half an hour to calm me down, I think the panic attack frightened her more than the actual scare that I gave her.

To her credit she handled it pretty well.

"I'm sorry I made you break the TV"

I said in the tiniest voice I was surprised she could hear me, by this time I was curled up on the ground with my head in her lap while she stroked my hair in a motherly way that made we want to cry. She was so much like my mom.

"Its okay dear Emmett breaks the TV whenever his favourite team loses a game, which is about every week"

She chucked happily while I started thinking of how many TVs that house had seen in that short amount of time.

"Besides, we have store discount, your doing us a favour, I needed that TV was getting a little old anyway"

Esme said in her usual kind voice.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry I freaked out on you"

I mumbled, not quite ready to get up yet.

"That's quite alright dear, take all the time you need, I'm quite comfortable here"

**MMMMM I'M NOT REALLY HAPPY WITH THAT CHAPTER BUT WHAT CAN YA DO AT LEAST I DIDNT HAVE TO GO BACK AND CHANGE ALL THE SHES TO I IN THIS CHAPTER I DID THAT ALL WHILE RIGHTING. **

**AS YOU CAN SEE MY FAVORITES IN THE TWILIGHT SAGA, ESME AND EMMETT. **

**ALSO IF YOU CONFUSED **

**WHEN SHE HAD HER LUCID MOMENTS, IT WAS WHEN SHE WOKE UP FROM HER PAIN INJUCED COMA AND WAS IN TO MUCH PAIN TO MOVE OR RESPOND TO THEIR QUESIONS, UPON ESMES URGING THEY ALL SAT DOWN TO TALK TO HER ONCE OR TWICE, CARSILE WAS THE ONE WHO TOLD HER ALL ABOUT BEING A VAMPIRE, ALONG WITH ESME WHO TOLD HER A BIT. **

**ANY OTHER QUESTIONS PM ME IM HAPPY TO ANWSER THEM FOR YOU. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I'm pissed I to post my story on fan fiction and the upload isn't working, a little upsetting but you guys are getting this chapter out of it so YAY for you readers out there. **

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING ELSE I MEANTION IN THIS STORY. **

So I had been a vampire for about a week now. I have to say life is pretty boarding, you'd think being turned into an undead creature of the night who lusts after human blood would some how make your life a little more interesting.

Apparently not.

Living with the Cullen's was like staring a new job after somebody that was really well liked was fired in favour of you. They were all being nice but there was this underlining tenseness around them when they spoke to you.

And to top it all off, the rain had come and refused to stop only adding to my mood.

I was kind of glad she was being shipped off to Denali today. It was decided that it would be best for me to leave right away so she could get started on controlling my bloodlust and eventually attend school with the rest of the Cullen's.

But after the painfully awkward week I wasn't so sure I would be coming back, Esme was wonderful and Emmett was pretty amusing, Bella was nice enough and Edward after some prodding from Bella he would offer an awkward smile or two. Really the only person I had made friends was Nessie who was the prettiest four year old who looked ten that I had ever seen, right off the bat you could tell she was going to be one of those girls that everyone admired and fawned over, Nessie was extremely smart and super friendly probably one of the most likeable people she had ever meet or would meet in my entire life.

Just as I was leaving she slipped a bright pink cell phone into my hand.

"So we can talk when your gone"

She answered with a bright smile and a kiss on the cheek.

It was elected that Rosalie would drive me to Alaska, apparently she had wanted to visit Tanya for a while but couldn't get anyone to travel with her.

Alaska was a good couple of days drive away and most of it was spent in silence with nothing but the radio to drown out the extremely awkward situation. I began to make conversation with Rosalie but stopped myself every time. I hated how unsure I had become as a Vampire. When I was human I was so chatty, hell I even spoke to the woman who turned me if only to sass her before she got all creepy on me.

I decided that when I got to Denali that I would become myself once again, I would stop being this meek sulky little girl that I had turned into over the past week and I would lighten up...No wonder no one wanted to be around me I disgusted myself with all my moaning and carrying on.

I use to make fun of girls like that. Who moaned and cried whenever the never got their own way, or something unexpected happened to them and instead of trying to change it. they winged like a baby.

"I've been reflecting"

I said aloud, out of the corner of my life I saw Rosalie's eyes move to myself before she moved them back to road waiting for me to continue.

"I've been such a baby over the past week, so I got turned there's no need to cry about it at every turn, shit happens make the most of a bad situation"

I added for good measure, this time I would so be taking my mothers advice and I would be sticking with it.

"When did you come to this conclusion"

Rosalie asked never once taking her eyes off the road.

"About a mile back down the road"

I said with a laugh, it was still weird to hear my own voice and see myself in the mirror.

"But aren't you upset, you are missing out on so much, your graduation, getting married having children"

"I could never have children, even when I was human and I can still get married and graduate, I have a lifetime. Of course I'm a little miffed I got turned because I just happened to cut my finger as a hungry vampire just happened to be running past the diner at the exact time. Its a little annoying but I'm trying to move past it, part of the whole reflection thing"

"Its only been a week Noel, you have every right to be upset about what happened to you, give yourself time to grieve for you lost life. All your friends you will never see again, your parents and you baby sister. How must they be feeling at this exact moment"

Rosalie said with passion, I think she was reflecting a bit herself.

I turned from watching my arm sparkle in the sun. And looked up at Rosalie with a cheerful grin.

"You know your making this whole moving on thing kind of hard"

"I'm just telling you the truth Noelle, the more you hold it in, the worst it will be when it eventually all crashes out"

She talked like it had happened to her, from what Esme had told her about what had happened to her, how she was turned and how she wished to be human once again.

"I know, it sucks and I wont hold it in, I just hate this winey girl I have become, I was never one to sit back and complain about my problems, so I don't know why I should be now"

I said with a shrug, my reflection time with myself was pretty healthy. Just like when you cried your eyes out after a really bad day.

"A word of advice when you with Tanya, she hates to lose and if she sees you as a threat, she will make your life pretty miserable... so swallow your pride and let her win a few games otherwise you will be regretting it ... Tanya is not one to be messed it she is dangerous and is use to getting what ever she wants"

Rosalie said after about two hours silence.

The rest of the car ride to Denali was met with an comfortable silence and at around 3am Rosalie pulled into a beautiful looking house.

There were five very beautiful people standing on the porch waiting for her to show up. The taller woman with strawberry blonde hair stepped forward and smiled at the two, she had this air of smugness around her and she screamed vain. It had to be Tanya.

"Hello Rosalie, Noelle welcome"

She said in a fake cheerful tone.

"For sake of introductions Noelle this is Carmen and her mateEleazar"

She looked to the couple standing closet to Tanya, she seemed to like Carmen straight away. She had this sort of sass that reminded her a lot of Ruby. Eleazar was smiling politely he seemed quite pleasant but he was staring at her a little to intensely as if he was trying to explore her mind for information. He seemed to like what he saw because he looked away and spoke something in Spanish to Carmen who nodded excitedly.

"And this is Kate and her mate Garrett"

Tanya said pointing to a very beautiful blonde woman with a extremely pretty smile and a tall man with sandy blonde hair which he had causally tied back, they both smiled easily at her from their perch on the porch.

"Its nice to meet you all"

I said with a genuine smile, they all seemed so nice and laid back. Oh I think I was going to like Alaska.

My instincts had proven right about Carmen and Eleazar she was so funky and he was pretty damn cool. The same with Kate and Garrett who reminded her of an old beat neck couple, who just sat around the house and played the bongos.

She had been wrong about Tanya though, after following Rosalie's advice and letting the blonde win a few games of pool. They were on their way to forming some sort of friendship, Tanya was actually kind of nice once you take the extremely completive nature out of her. She was actually pretty playful and fun.

I seemed to fit in rather well with the Denali clan, Carmen was trying to teach me Spanish and I was attempting to teach her French while Eleazar looked on amused.

Kate and Tanya seemed to take it on themselves to make me their dress up doll. They dragged me on marathon shopping sprees and scoffed when I told them I couldn't pay for what they were buying me.

"Noel please, these boot are an investment, it would be wrong **not **to buy them"

Tanya said as she rolled her eyes and moved on to the next store.

"And were rich, let us treat you"

Kate said with a shrug before she gave me a small shock making me jump, I hate when she did that.

"Come on, if you don't participate, Tanya's going to pick all your clothes for you, I don't know about you but I cant imagine you in that"

Kate said pointing to Tanya who was holding up a mini skirt which literately could be called a belt, the skirt was ripped so much that I wasn't sure if it were wearable.

With wide eyes I hurried over to Tanya and vowed to pay attention to what ever she was putting on that ever growing pile.

They had decided that I suited a more Russian doll like of style, with my pale skin and darker hair colour. They had mostly filled my wardrobe with printed dresses and colourful cardigans, a couple of fashionable leather jackets and a lot of chucky brackets and boots.

I had to admit, after their little make over on me, I looked completely different, my clothes and the little make up the had forced on me. I liked the new me.

Although it was a hassle having to hide all my pretty clothes under the jackets so humans walking past would not get suspicious when they saw a girl strolling around the town in a thin dress and jacket that would usually provide no warmth what so ever.

Not that I had to worry about that. In the past few days Denali had been in the middle of a Indian summer the problem was it was winter, and they were expecting snow... not sun.

I blamed global warming, Eleazar blamed me.

He walked up to me cheerful and as vague as ever and sat down on the porch beside me.

"Do you know my gift El pequeño"

He asked causally, Eleazar and sort of taken the older brother role in the relationship. He felt I was much to young to be turned and told me I had reminded him of somebody he once knew of. But didn't elaborate on, and she didn't push.

"No, what can you do Eleazar"

She asked turning away from the sunset to look at him.

"I have the gift of being able to sense other people's gifts, and El pequeño yours is spinning out of control, you are in danger of being caught if you keep this sun up"

I looked at him like he had maybe found someway for vampires get drunk or something to make his crackpot theory make sense.

"I don't have a gift Eleazar, this is global warming, you know the hole that were causing on the ozone layer that's eventually going to let the sun through and burn us all in horrible, fiery deaths"

Eleazar smiled lazily as she stretched out like a cat on the bench seat.

"No El pequeño it is you who is causing this sun, although I thank you for the science lesson, we must help you gain control of your little gift before it becomes knowledge of the Volturi, and trust me El pequeño. They wont take your ozone excuse for an answer. Besides Tanya agrees with me, you begin right now, lets stop this sun El pequeño"

Apparently it was me. My powers came from my emotions for instance when I was in Forks with the Cullen's that first week, it had rained non stop. But when I had moved to Denali it was nothing but blue skies.

He taught me control, how my emotions controlled my power. If I was happy the sun would shine and if I were upset rain would fall and thunder would crash across the skies.

It took a year and a lot of hard work and practice before I could even grasp the concept of weather making, after the year was up I could just keep control on rain and sun. Snow was proving increasing difficult. But the one ability that came to me easily was the wind.

Wind was a feeling freeness and joy which I felt most days. Wind was simple I envisioned the though of wind and I soon felt it flowing through my hair and dancing across my face.

By the end of my second year with the Denali Coven I had managed to master most of the elements, although some were still rather weak. I no longer changed the weather by mood which pleased Eleazar to no end. He had told me a million times that the Volturi was not to be trusted, they did things for their own agenda. It did not matter who they killed to get what they wanted.

Around the beginning of her third year with the Denali coven, I got restless, my control around humans was better. I could leave the house and walk freely among them. But not at great cost to my sanity. Imagining yourself killing a town and just to suck the blood of the man who had the misfortune to stand next to you in the street. It just wasn't healthy. But it was the only way she was going to learn.

**Im stopping this chapter here because honestly I don't know where the hell I went with it. I thought I was on a roll with the first few chapters and then I went away and watched family and I kind of dropped the ball on my chapters, so I'm posting it anyway But I can promise you the next chapter is going to be much better... I promise. **


End file.
